Polylactides have numerous uses, as in medical devices such as sutures and bone screws, and for biodegradable polymer for various uses such as packaging. In a series of U.S. Pat. Nos. (4,719,246, 4,766,182, 4,800,219, 4,902,515, and 4,981,696, which are all hereby included by reference), G. L. Loomis et al. described polylactide stereocomplexes and their preparation. The stereocomplex has several advantages in medical uses, which derive mainly from its higher (than simple polylactide) melting point of about 220.degree.-230.degree. C. However, this high melting point is a disadvantage when attempting to melt form parts of the polylactide stereocomplex, since polylactides, including the stereocomplex, decompose slowly at temperatures high enough to melt the stereocomplex. This gives parts which have some decomposed polymer present, a disadvantage, especially for medical uses where impurities are a serious problem. Parts can be made from solution, but this is difficult and time consuming except for films.
H. Tsuji, et al., Macromolecules, Vol. 24, p. 5651-5656 (1991) describe the formation of films of polylactide stereocomplex formed from solution. No mention is made of film formation by other methods.